


Подарок

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эй, ты! Почему не открываешь? Я, как идиот, звоню, стучу. Уже соседи начали выглядывать, что называется: почувствуй себя преступником, а он тут расселся и мечтает. Хорошо, что ключ оказался в кармане, иначе пришлось бы выбивать дверь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Персональный вибратор" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2509319

— Эй, ты! Почему не открываешь? Я, как идиот, звоню, стучу. Уже соседи начали выглядывать, что называется: почувствуй себя преступником, а он тут расселся и мечтает. Хорошо, что ключ оказался в кармане, иначе пришлось бы выбивать дверь.  
Семен проигнорировал возмущенную тираду; только крепче сжал спинку стула и уставился вниз, внимательно рассматривая пол. Линолеум совсем вытерся, надо бы настелить плитку, что ли. Выбрать по каталогу испанскую или итальянскую. Это, конечно, недешево, зато практично и красиво. И вообще давно пора сделать нормальный ремонт, хватит транжирить деньги на удовольствия всяких неблагодарных.  
— Ну, и где этот мелкий гаденыш? Где эта лупоглазая сволочь? Где эта мудозвонская сучка? Что ты молчишь? Где эта грязная шлюха? Где эта бессовестная проститутка? Я спрашиваю: где его носит, а? Сука, прибью его нахрен за такие выкрутасы, чтобы понял раз и навсегда, что со мной нельзя так поступать!  
Что-то он не на шутку разошелся. Не слишком ли много эмоций для того, кто трахается с мальчиками втайне от невесты? Семен машинально прикоснулся к смятому листку бумаги, небрежно вырванному из ученической тетради в крупную клетку, взглянул на разъяренного Дениса и зажмурился, ослепленный его знойным великолепием. Он и так был непростительно хорош, однако в гневе стал просто неотразим. В темных кудрях таяли снежинки; в карих глазах пылало жаркое пламя, бросая отсветы на бронзовую кожу; крупный рот презрительно кривился, подчеркивая совершенство губ, особенно, нижней. Семен воочию увидел лик древнего божества: воскресшего ацтекского идола, готового жестоко карать оступившихся адептов. Карать мучительной смертью. Без пощады, и с набегающими процентами за каждый день отсрочки. Жаль, совершенная задница говнюка была вне обзора, но Семен мгновенно включил богатое воображение, и запылали жертвенные костры, застучали барабаны, засверкали зазубренные ножи, зазвучали хриплые крики во славу божественной родинки...  
— Нет, ну какого хрена, заморыш? Ты чего это? Брезгуешь, что ли, сморчок? Рафинированного интеллигента из себя строишь? Быстро открыл глаза, ну! — Денис что есть силы пнул ножку стула, вырывая Семена из сладостных и очень возбуждающих грез.  
— Не надо пинать мамину мебель. Это раритет, между прочим, — недовольно попросил тот и чопорно прижал воспрянувший член ладонью.  
Ну что за человек? И что в нем нашел Антоша? Грубый, вульгарный и в то же время безумно сексуальный. И с ним совершенно не о чем говорить. Можно только трахаться с утра до ночи с небольшими перерывами на еду и сон. Одним словом, грязное животное.  
— Мамин супчик, мамина кастрюлька, мамин стульчик, мамин сыночек, — саркастически произнес Денис. — Тут вообще есть что-нибудь не мамино?  
— Есть, — Семен встал и величественно указал на него пальцем. — И это что-то очень сильно выбивается из ее безупречного стиля. Поэтому попрошу это что-то покинуть мой дом. Причем, немедленно. Мне, знаете ли, претят разборки "быдло-стайл" в канун нового года. И верни ключ от квартиры. Наше неприятное сотрудничество, наконец-то, закончено.  
— Ага, уже бегу. Сейчас по-быстрому смажу анус вазелином и стартую на луну, — язвительно сказал Денис и сел на стул, бесцеремонно раскинув ноги. — Ты почему игнорируешь мои вопросы, Сема? Куда подевался Антон? Я уезжаю на все праздники в Таиланд, поэтому вчера мы договорились встретиться и потрахаться как следует, а сегодня с утра не могу дозвониться до засранца. Номер вне зоны действия.  
— И всего-то? Ты здесь разоряешься из-за банального недотраха? — с плохо скрываемой издевкой спросил Семен. — Неужели Лена совсем не удовлетворяет? Как же ты собираешься жить в счастливом браке? Зря, зря ты пошел по мальчикам, Денечка.  
— Это не твое дело. Не смей лезть в мою личную жизнь, — возмутился Денис.  
— Нет, как раз мое. Мне вовсе не надо, чтобы ты бегал от жены к моему Антоше, а потом она приходила сюда, устраивала скандалы и позорила меня перед соседями.  
— Короче, ты! Не уводи разговор в сторону! Неужели так трудно ответить по существу?  
— Ладно, сам напросился. Читай и все поймешь.  
Семен скорбно вздохнул, подвинул листок бумаги на середину стола и сгорбился, скрестив руки на груди. Денис окинул его небрежным взглядом и взял записку в руки.  
— Мать моя, сколько ошибок, а с запятыми, вообще, не дружит. Ну, Тошка. Вот дает. Наверное, отсасывал по туалетам, вместо учебы. "Прости... Я понял, что... Надеюсь, ты объяснишь все Денису..." Что? Что?! — крикнул он, потрясая листком.  
— Ага, — уныло подтвердил Семен, потер глаза и шмыгнул носом.  
Денис судорожно вцепился в записку и продолжил читать:  
— "Я не жалею ни о чем... Семен, ты мне очень дорог..." В жопу телячьи нежности! Что там дальше? — Семен хотел было возмутиться вопиющей бестактностью, но не стал перебивать. — "Однако неизбежно настает время, когда приходится посмотреть правде в глаза... Как бы она ни была жестока" Чего? Он обкурился? "Марго открыла мне глаза на ошибку..." Что за хрень? "Я был юн и неопытен, когда случился мой первый раз и не с женщиной... Я упорствовал в своем заблуждении, отталкивая женщин..." Нет, это говно писал не он. Он не мог сам придумать такую высокопарную чушь; он же на бумаге двух слов связать не сможет. Как будто списано из дурацких женских романов. Наверное, она диктовала. Точно. Интересно, чем эта тупорылая сучка сумела его купить?  
— Кто она такая вообще? — поинтересовался Семен.  
— Марго-то? — рассеянно переспросил Денис. — Богатая баба, которая постоянно трется по гей-клубам и липнет к симпатичным мальчикам. Бзик у нее на геях, причем, по тяжелой. На меня тоже прыгала, но я доступно объяснил, что немолодые тетки меня не интересуют ни за какие деньги. У меня не встает на тех, кому за пятьдесят, даже если они утверждают, что им чуть за тридцать. В общем, она больная на всю голову.  
— Вот оно что...  
Семен поднялся и подошел к окну. На улице давно стемнело, и мела поземка. В такую непогоду лучше не садиться за руль. Но папа ни за что не согласится вызвать такси. Тут даже мама оказалась бессильна. На последнем семейном совете он встал в позу и заявил, что будет водить до последнего и все тут. Не помогло даже вмешательство тети Изы.  
А его чистый, неискушенный мальчик попал в когти какой-то старухи. Наверное, она вся в морщинах или перекроена ножом пластического хирурга и выглядит как невеста Франкенштейна. Господи, какой кошмар. Что творится в этих клубах? Почему никто не следит за порядком?  
— Оно самое. Так за какие же материальные блага наш Тошка продался престарелой тетке?  
— Не называй его так. Что за собачья кличка? — вглядываясь в белую муть за окном, потребовал Семен и спросил: — Неужели он рассказал о наших отношениях совершенно постороннему человеку. Как он мог?  
— Ха! Да кому он только не рассказал о своем любимом Семочке, о том в каких позах Семочка любит трахаться, какие стоны издает, когда кончает, и все такое, — фыркнул Денис и злобно скрипнул зубами. — Ну и шлюха! Ничего себе! Он бросил нас из-за поездки в какой-то сраный Париж! Представляешь, Сема?! И просит не искать его, потому что все решено и говорить больше не о чем. Ну, ничего. Я быстро вытрахаю из него дурь, когда он вернется, — зловеще сказал он.  
— Как? Антоша еще кому-то рассказал? — пораженно спросил Семен и шагнул к столу. Колени подогнулись, и он буквально упал на стул. — Зачем это ему? За что он так со мной?  
— Да не грузись. Он просто хвастался тобой. Недавно поспорил с ребятами, что у них члены намного меньше твоего, и в доказательство притащил фотку твоего члена в полную величину, — объяснил Денис.  
— И что?  
— И выиграл спор. Можешь гордиться своими гигантскими размерами. Теперь многие в клубе мечтают познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
— Какой ужас.  
В отчаянии Семен закрыл лицо руками. На всеобщее обозрение выставлено самое сокровенное. Он опозорен. Как теперь жить?  
— Не будь занудой, Сема. Радоваться надо, что на тебя дрочат молодые красивые мужчины, — назидательно сказал Денис и потрепал его по макушке. — Ты вообще слушаешь, о чем я говорю? Наш мальчик - низкопробная шалава. Он подло изменил, променял нас на пятидесятилетнюю тетку и умотал за границу.  
— Он не твой мальчик. Ты просто секс-партнер и не более того, — в приступе внезапной ревности заявил Семен. — И вообще... Измена - это еще не самое страшное, что может случиться в жизни.  
— Да неужели? Что-то мне не верится.  
— Ну, слушай. Сегодня я хотел познакомить Антошу с папой, который наконец-то смирился с тем, что я гей и это навсегда. Ради такого случая мама специально приготовила свое фирменное новогоднее блюдо. Еврейское. Она угощает им только родню и близких друзей. А сейчас... в общем, скоро они приедут, и что я им скажу? Что мой молодой человек бросил меня и сбежал с женщиной, годящейся ему в матери, в Париж? О, да. Отличная идея - ничего не скажешь. Для начала маму хватит удар, затем случится истерика, а потом она начнет звонить всем родственникам, чтобы поделиться семейной трагедией и пожаловаться на свою несчастную судьбу. И первого января весь Израиль и пол Америки будут в курсе, что я не только гей, лишивший маму внуков, но и поц, от которого сбегают к женщинам, — на одном дыхании выпалил Семен и, выдохнувшись, замолчал.  
— Нда, дело - жопа. Не позавидуешь тебе. И глазки красные. Плакал, что ли?  
Семен смерил его уничтожающим взглядом и отвернулся. Не дождавшись ответа, Денис неторопливо разорвал записку на мелкие кусочки, бросил в блюдце и щелкнул зажигалкой. Пламя нехотя разгорелось, медленно пожирая бумагу. И глядя на обугленные обрывки, Семен загадал, чтобы отменили полеты, чтобы Антоша одумался и вернулся домой, чтобы их жизнь вернулась на круги своя, чтобы все стало как раньше. И, конечно же, его желание не исполнилось. Зато пронзительно заверещал дверной звонок, и Семен понял, что окончательно пропал. Тогда отчаяние сподвигло его совершить ужасную глупость. Но в тот момент он действительно не видел иного выхода и малодушно поступился собственными принципами.  
— Денис, ты должен подыграть мне!  
— Каким образом?  
— Побудешь моим новым парнем, из-за которого я бросил Антошу. А через пару недель я скажу, что мы не сошлись характерами и расстались. Или нет, лучше я брошу тебя, устав терпеть патологическую ревность и приступы меланхолии.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Денис. — Во-первых, это чушь собачья. Меня не бросают. И во-вторых, к двенадцати я должен встретиться с Леной, иначе она сожрет меня живьем.  
Семен немного подумал и умоляюще вскинул глаза.  
— Нет! — игнорируя страдальчески изогнутые брови и трагически перекошенный рот, сказал Денис. — Прекрати гипнотизировать меня своим фирменным еврейским взглядом. Я не поведусь, как Тошка.  
— Ты трахал моего любимого мальчика. Много раз. На халяву, с извращениями. Я молчал, я терпел, — грустно произнес Семен.  
— Хорошая попытка, но глупая. Сема, не надо давить на совесть, у меня ее нет. Лучше кончай эти разговоры в пользу бедных.  
Звонок смолк, но через секунду раздался громкий стук.  
— А если я отсосу? — Семен понял, что надо идти ва-банк.  
Через минуту-другую мама начнет ломиться в квартиру, и случится катастрофа. Ничто не спасет его от громких рыданий, цветистых причитаний, а, может, и чего-нибудь похуже.  
— Чего?  
— С проглотом, — искушающе сообщил Семен.  
— Твою мать!  
— И языком отполирую.  
— Я уже говорил, что ты больной?  
— Яйца тоже отполирую, — невинным тоном пообещал Семен. — Очень тщательно.  
— Хватит издеваться. Я сегодня не трахался, и у меня в трусах дымится, — нервно попросил Денис.  
— Гарантирую индивидуальный подход к каждому яйцу. Вдумчивый и нежный. Еврейское, то есть, высочайшее качество. Ты такого еще не пробовал.  
— Нет, я не могу! Лена меня убьет!  
Денис вскочил и забегал из угла в угол. Семен с легкой усмешкой наблюдал за его душевными метаниями. Надо еще немного надавить, и сопротивление будет сломлено. До чего же приятно выводить на чистую воду этих псевдонатуралов. Пыжатся, пыжатся и каждый раз предсказуемо сдаются.  
— Неужели Антоша не рассказывал, что я вытворяю ртом? А как я делаю римминг, хо-хо! Не могу поверить, что он промолчал о том, как я…  
— Ладно, ладно! Что же ты, скотина, со мной вытворяешь?! Согласен, но оплата сразу по окончанию дела. Никаких отсрочек. Понял?  
— Заметано, — с облегчением кивнул Семен. — От тебя требуется только кивать и поддакивать.  
Как же хорошо, что получилось выбить согласие, хоть он и успел в самый последний момент. Но так никаких нервов не хватит. Все эти форс-мажоры не для него. Как же он устал, как же он расстроен. И ведь дальше будет только хуже.

Громко хлопнула входная дверь, и на кухню ворвалась растрепанная, рыдающая мама. Героини античных трагедий проигрывали ей по всем пунктам с огромным отрывом: полная грудь бурно вздымалась, от тщательно уложенной прически остались рожки да ножки, по искаженному лицу размазалась тушь. Из-за ее спины, светя обширной лысиной, выглядывал встревоженный папа.  
— Семушка! — басом вскричала она и картинно уложила руку на правую грудь. Ярко-красные деревянные бусы выпрыгивали из глубокого декольте и с легким стуком приземлялись обратно. — Семушка, ну разве можно... разве можно так жестоко издеваться над бедным маминым сердцем? Оно же не выдержит кошмарных потрясений и разорвется на клочки! На мелкие! Потом не сошьешь!  
— Мама, вообще-то, сердце находится слева, — иронично сообщил Семен.  
— Ай, да неважно, — отмахнулась она и вытащила из кармана большой носовой платок. — Из-за твоей безответственности у меня разболелся буквально весь организм. Что случилось с моим чутким мальчиком? Почему ты долго не открывал маме? Я уже приготовилась к самому худшему и чуть не скончалась в муках прямо на пороге квартиры! Еще минута, и ты стал бы круглым сиротой!  
— Почему? А как же папа? — удивился Семен.  
— Сначала я пришибла бы твоего папу за то, что ты пошел весь в него и треплешь мне нервы, а потом умерла бы сама, — снисходительно объяснила та, плюхнулась на ближайший стул и шумно перевела дух.  
— Я попросил бы... — раздался дребезжащий тенорок и, выпятив хилую грудь вперед, выступил папа.  
— Кеша, не выступай мне тут, ага? — бесцеремонно перебила мама и протянула ему платок. — Лучше сообрази кондишн, а то я натурально погибаю. Так и давление может скакнуть. Как тогда будем встречать новый год? В больничном покое? В реанимации? Ты хочешь, чтобы я впала в глубокую кому? Значит, такие у тебя жизненные планы, да?  
И папа как всегда послушался: поставил большую хозяйственную сумку на пол и принялся энергично обмахивать маму платком.  
— Ох, мое сердце... Ох, мои нервы... Господи, за что? Неужели я заслужила нечеловеческие страдания? Почему? — негромко запричитала она. — Кеша, не спи на ходу, махай сильнее. Сделай мне освежающий бриз.  
Семен вспыхнул и метнул затравленный взгляд в сторону весело ухмыляющегося Дениса. Кажется, он ненавидел этого наглого кобеля? Нет, то была всего лишь легкая неприязнь. Зато сейчас его обуревает полноценная ненависть. Да, как он вообще смеет насмехаться над его родителями? Это позволено только ему, Семену, и больше никому. Гадкий мудила - вот кто он такой.  
— Семушка, ты только погляди, что стало с моими новыми итальянскими сапожками, — мама вытянула ноги, демонстрируя отбитые носки. — Твой папа два месяца горбатился на своей непрестижной работе, чтобы сделать мне приличный подарок, и теперь ему придется горбатиться по-новой. И все из-за тебя. Почему дети такие неблагодарные эгоисты?  
— Раечка, я все-таки попросил бы... — яростно махая платком, проблеял папа.  
— Кеша, здесь очень жарко. Дай-ка мне бурю. Хочу безудержный разгул стихии, — зловеще потребовала мама, и он, покорно замолчав, принялся за дело. Она сокрушенно покачала головой и продолжила: — Я положила всю свою жизнь, загубила молодость, упустила столько шансов, чтобы сделать из твоего папы приличного человека. Ты бы видел, какое недоразумение досталось мне от свекрови... Ох, как же тяжко... И получается, что сына упустила. Неужели на старости лет мне придется браться за твое воспитание, Семушка? Ты ведь большой мальчик, а ведешь себя как папа. Дурная наследственность - это трагедия. Видимо, нам придется снова съехаться.  
— Что? — с ужасом спросил Семен.  
Только этого не хватало. Он так долго боролся за право жить самостоятельно не для того, чтобы через полгода вернуться к родителям.  
— Это для твоего же блага. Я вижу, что тебя необходимо контролировать, — объяснила мама. — Завтра же переедете к нам, я выделю вам с Антошей комнату и заживем вместе, одной семьей.  
Семену стало дурно при мысли о чинных семейных обедах, совместных просмотрах любимых маминых сериалов и возвращении домой ровно в десять часов вечера. А что будет с сексом? Точнее, будет ли вообще у него полноценный секс? Неужели придется втихую мастурбировать в ванной? И у него опять отберут зарплату, чтобы, не дай бог, не увлекся употреблением алкоголя.  
Денис еле слышно хмыкнул, и Семен внутренне сжался. Господи, как же стыдно.  
— Вообще-то, я против. Теперь Сема находится в надежных руках, и нет никакой необходимости в переезде. Я сам займусь его исправлением.  
Семен ошалело взглянул на Дениса и перевел взгляд на родителей. Заявление произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Мама подскочила на стуле и прижала руки к груди. Папа грозно нахмурился и еще сильнее замахал платком. Создалось впечатление, будто они только что увидели его. Для закрепления эффекта Денис пошел дальше: притянул к себе Семена и, заявляя о своих правах, небрежно чмокнул в уголок рта.  
— Семен, кто это? — утробным голосом прогудела мама и отмахнулась от папы. — Кеша, прекрати! Ты просто невыносимый человек, хочешь застудить меня по-женски?  
Папа с видимым облегчением бросил платок и присел с краю стола.  
— Это... это... — Семен замялся.  
— Это Денис. Мы с Семей любим друг друга и с нового года будем жить вместе, — веско сказал тот и крепко сжал плечо, попытавшегося вырваться Семена.  
— Семушка, ты изменил Антоше? — нервно поинтересовалась мама.  
— Нет... в общем...  
— Да, с Антоном навсегда покончено. И уж я позабочусь, чтобы он больше не появился в нашей жизни, — сообщил Денис.  
Семен простонал и схватился за голову. Ситуация совершенно вышла из-под контроля. Видимо, он сошел с ума, решив, что можно довериться этому охламону.  
— Семушка, я ничего не понимаю. Объяснись, — потребовала мама. — Разве я учила тебя такому безобразию? Как ты мог пойти на сторону?  
— Как, как. Как только понял, что именно я - любовь всей его жизни, так и пошел, — с важным видом ответил Денис. — Как сейчас помню: иду я по улице и высматриваю какую-нибудь библиотеку, внезапно захотелось почитать Пушкина Александра Сергеевича, потянуло, значит, на гражданскую лирику. И вдруг вижу красивого мужчину. Очень солидный: в костюме, при галстуке и с кожаным портфелем. И тут я сразу понял: вот кто подскажет где библиотека. Он не может не знать, где находится ближайшее средоточие культуры. И точно. Я спросил, он ответил, что не знает; и в то же мгновение между нами как будто проскочил мощный разряд электрического тока.  
— О-о-о... — дрожащим голосом протянул Семен.  
— Ты тоже помнишь это чувство, любимый? Незабываемо, правда? Как же повезло, что это случилось именно с нами.  
Мама схватила платок и глубоко вздохнула. Стол заколыхался словно палуба корабля в качку.  
— В общем, мы сразу поняли, что нам суждено быть вместе, и прошлые связи не имеют никакого значения. Все мы ошибаемся, главное, вовремя понять что к чему и исправить положение дел. Короче, этот белобрысый сопляк совсем не подходил ему. К тому же, писал с ошибками и таскался по ночным клубам за его счет. И изменял. Но больше такого не случится, потому что я рядом, — весело скалясь, закончил Денис.  
— А он мне нравится, — неожиданно подал голос папа и одобрительно кивнул. — Этот хоть на мужчину похож, а не на тощую жеманную тряпку непонятно какого пола. И умные книжки читает. И, наверное, не кобель.  
— Антоша совсем не такой! — горячо возразил Семен и незаметно ущипнул Дениса за руку.  
— Такой, такой. Надо слушать, что говорят родители, Сема. Им видней с высоты прожитых лет.  
— Молодой человек, а вы не еврей, случаем? — в упор рассматривая Дениса, спросила мама.  
— Нет, татарин.  
— Тоже неплохо, татары очень хозяйственные. Все для семьи, все для дома.  
— Да, мы именно такие.  
Денис важно приосанился и ущипнул Семена в ответ. Тот громко ойкнул и попытался встать. Денис не позволил.  
— Правильно. Ты построже с ним, ему не повредит, — одобрительно сказал папа.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, Кеша. Кажется, этот мальчик нам больше подходит, — согласилась мама. — В случае необходимости коней можно менять на переправе. Помнится, до встречи со мной, ты собирался жениться на какой-то непонятной криминальной девице из соседнего подъезда.  
— Она была вовсе не... — попытался возразить он.  
— Она нисколько не подходила тебе, и вообще была законченная развратница. Пила вино, курила и пела блатные песни под гитару прямо во дворе, — повысила голос мама. — Тебе повезло встретить меня, иначе пропал бы и неизвестно чем закончил. Тюрьмой, как минимум.  
— Ну да, наверное, — сник папа.  
— Семушка, давай-ка познакомь нас со своим молодым человеком и начнем накрывать на стол.  
— Это моя мама - Раиса Абрамовна, это мой папа - Иннокентий Иванович, а это Денис, — уныло сказал Семен.  
— Денечка, можешь звать меня просто мамой, — ласково улыбнулась мама. — Сейчас я освежу макияж, а потом угощу тебя своим фирменным салатом оливье. Гарантирую, что такого ты еще не пробовал, пальчики оближешь и обязательно попросишь добавки..  
— Верю вам на слово... мама Рая. И, кажется, теперь я знаю, в кого пошел Семушка характером и умом. И словарным запасом, — почтительно сказал Денис, склонился и галантно поцеловал ее пухлую руку.  
Мама расцвела и показала Семену большой палец. Он страдальчески поморщился и взглянул на сумку. Набита под завязку. Значит, мама наготовила на целый полк, и стол будет натуральным образом ломиться от угощений. Праздновать придется долго и нудно. "Голубой огонек" до нового года, бесконечные тосты и воспоминания о его детстве, начиная с пеленок; звонки многочисленным родственникам и выступление президента на фоне Кремля; снова тосты, объятия, поцелуи, слезы и "Голубой огонек" после нового года; под конец папа запоет какую-нибудь песню из репертуара "Битлз", и мама подхватит, безбожно фальшивя. А у него так сильно болят сердце и душа. И рядом нет любимого человека. Антоша бросил его ради круассанов и Эйфелевой башни. Где же почерпнуть сил, чтобы пережить весь этот кошмар и не потерять рассудок?  
— Сынок, не спи на ходу! Пора накрывать на стол. Ты достал бабушкин сервиз? — мама бесцеремонно прервала его тягостные размышления.  
Семен обреченно кивнул и сбросил руку Дениса с плеча. Очень жаль, что нельзя просто заснуть и проснуться, когда весь этот балаган закончится и посуда будет помыта.

— Денечка, завтра вечером ждем вас в гости. И, пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы Семушка побрился и почистил зубы, а то он вечно забывает, — спустя пару часов наставляла мама.  
— Мама! — недовольно воскликнул Семен.  
— Будет сделано, мама Рая, — ответил Денис и многозначительно подмигнул Семену.  
— Кеша, а вот не надо было переедать. Жадность до добра не доводит, — наблюдая, как папа, кряхтя, натягивает ботинки, заметила она. — Денечка, я приготовлю сюрприз. Ты будешь в восторге. Семушка, не забудь поставить салаты и мясо в холодильник. Ну, с новым годом! Целую вас, мальчики, будьте умничками. И не ходите на улицу. Уже поздно и поэтому...  
— Я помню, мама. Бандиты, переодетые дедом морозом и снегурочкой, поджидают за каждым углом. С топорами в руках, — насмешливо сказал Семен.  
— Все правильно. Ты у меня умница!  
Мама с энтузиазмом расцеловала их в щеки и вышла следом за папой.  
Семен закрыл дверь и повернулся к Денису, готовясь вступить в беспощадный бой с этим низким подлецом, с этим подзаборным хамом, с этим осквернителем семейных ценностей, с этим бездушным подонком, плюющим на любые человеческие чувства и забывшим о каких-либо правилах приличия, с этим гнусным козлом, поливавшим грязью его любимого Антошу, с этим...  
— Какой хороший вечер. У тебя чудесные родители, Сема, — негромко сказал Денис и улыбнулся.  
И Семен осекся. Улыбка была какая-то неправильная. Какая-то очень искренняя, нежная и почти влюбленная. Словно в тело нахального и циничного Дениса вселился кто-то другой. Кто-то очень милый и чувствительный. Семен мотнул головой и стряхнул с себя странный морок. Нельзя верить подколодным змеям, даже если они очень симпатичные.  
Вот Антон позволил ввести себя в заблуждение, и теперь они огребли кучу проблем. Честно говоря, Семен втайне надеялся, что рано или поздно Денис не выдержит и сам покончит с этими странными отношениями. Какому нормальному человеку понравится, когда ему отводят роль бессловесной секс-игрушки. Но куда там. Засранец быстро адаптировался и, похоже, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Без спросу опустошал холодильник, самовольно подключил кабельный канал, чтобы смотреть футбольные матчи, и даже начал качать права. А в последнее время вообще повадился приходить, когда Семен находился дома, чтобы поговорить "за жизнь". На самом же деле завуалированно дерзил ему и нагло подкатывал к Антону, втихаря лапая член и задницу.  
— Опять издеваешься? — подозрительно спросил Семен. — Совсем потерял совесть?  
— Нет, у тебя действительно прекрасные родители, Сема. Сразу видно, что они очень любят тебя. А мама - настоящая кудесница. Профессиональные повара курят в сторонке. Нужен большой талант, чтобы сделать шедевр из самого обычного оливье.  
— Можно подумать, твои родители - монстры, — смущенно огрызнулся тот.  
— У меня их вообще не было. Отец ушел из семьи до моего рождения, а мать постоянно устраивала личную жизнь. Меня вырастила бабушка.  
— Вот как.  
Семену стало неловко, но он решительно отбросил какое-либо сочувствие, потому что некоторые сволочи не заслуживают ни капли жалости, и перешел в наступление:  
— Ты подставил меня, придурок! Какого черта ты вообще открыл рот? Кто тебя просил? Что за ахинею ты нес?  
— Я тебя спас, неблагодарный, — парировал Денис.  
Семен возмущенно сверкнул глазами. Ну, сейчас он покажет, в каком месте он видел такую помощь.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много болтаешь, Сема? Лучше займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным и отдай должок. — Денис с гнусной ухмылкой щелкнул пряжкой ремня и принялся расстегивать джинсы.  
— А не хочешь помыть свой половой орган?  
— Может, мне еще побриться и почистить зубы?  
Вот так намного привычней. Это именно то, что он всегда ожидал от законченного говнюка.  
— Свинья! — выпалил Семен.  
— Странно, а Тошке почему-то все нравилось.  
— Вонючий скунс!  
— И завтра я прослежу, чтобы ты подмылся и поменял трусики. С пристрастием прослежу.  
— Ну, и сука же ты!  
— Сема, сосать будем или что? Прекращай истерику. Так или иначе, но твоя проблема решена с моей помощью, — многозначительно произнес Денис. — Я пошел навстречу, проявил мужскую солидарность, отключил телефон и поставил под угрозу личное счастье. И теперь ты идешь в отказ. Я правильно понимаю?  
— Опенгеймы всегда держат слово, так что хватит тут выступать. Иди в комнату, грязное животное, и жди на диване! — кипя от негодования, приказал Семен и отправился чистить зубы.  
Несмотря ни на что, он не погрязнет в свинстве, подобно некоторым особям.

Семен вот уже несколько минут смотрел в зеркало и занимался медитацией. Надо держать себя в руках и не поддаваться на гнусные провокации. В конце концов, он же интеллигентный человек. Ему не к лицу выходить из себя и опускаться до животного уровня. Нечего доставлять радость всяким козлам. Однако самовнушение почему-то не действовало. Наоборот, хотелось выйти, распахнув дверь ногой, схватить кое-кого за грудки и набить морду, а потом схватить за шиворот и пинками выставить из квартиры. Но, к сожалению, сила была не на его стороне. И он, черт возьми, не собирался нарушать данное ранее обещание.  
— Эй! — Денис бесцеремонно распахнул дверь и, скрестив руки на груди, встал на пороге. — Ты тут заснул, что ли?  
— Воспитанные люди стучат, а не вламываются без спроса, — вскинулся Семен.  
— Так то странные утырки сходят с ума и занимаются всякой ерундой от нечего делать, — укоризненно протянул Денис. — Ты, наверное, хочешь оскорбить меня, сравнивая с не пойми кем? Да, Сема?  
— И правда что. Где ты и где культура, — язвительно ответил тот.  
— Вот, вот. Оставляю все сокровища мировой культуры тебе. Давай брейся, мойся и иди интеллигентно сосать мой хамский член. Покажи высокий класс.  
— И покажу! — запальчиво воскликнул Семен.  
— Так мы с членом ждем не дождемся. Прямо изнываем.  
— Знаешь, что... Иди-ка ты со своим членом... Сюда.  
— Зачем?  
— Для начала буду учить тебя основам гигиены.  
— Сема, неужели ты хочешь отдраить мой елдак? Лично? — восхищенно спросил Денис.  
— Угадал, — кивнул тот.  
— Своими культурными руками?  
— Нет, ершиком. А напоследок залью туалетным утенком и засыплю хлоркой для полного обеззараживания, — сквозь зубы сказал Семен и, открыв воду, отрегулировал температуру.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком радикально? И, вообще, как-то бесчеловечно?  
— Иди сюда, животное. Я не намерен совать в рот рассадник бактерий, — сурово сдвинув брови, потребовал он.  
— Ладно, убедил. Только умоляю: будь нежным и деликатным. Все-таки, это мой первый раз. Интеллигентные еврейские пальцы никогда не касались этого члена, — усмехнулся Денис и, нарочито виляя бедрами, шагнул в ванную комнату.  
— Клоун, — буркнул Семен и подвинулся, освобождая проход к раковине. — Раздевайся.  
— Догола?  
— Просто... спусти... джинсы... — отчеканивая каждое слово, процедил он. — И трусы, конечно же. И заткнись уже! Заткнись, хватит выделываться! Как же я ненавижу тебя, сволочь!  
— Сема, я прямо не узнаю тебя. Сколько первобытной страсти, — расстегивая джинсы, восхитился Денис. — А всего-то надо отсосать в уплату долга. Какие же вы, евреи, скупые. За минет, то есть за копейку готовы удавиться.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? Целых полгода ты трахал моего Антошу, пил мой коньяк, валялся на моем диване и хрюкал. И хоть раз ты принес что-нибудь в этот дом? Нет. Халявщик.  
Семен ущипнул призывно торчащую задницу, схватил Дениса за полувозбужденный член, подвел к ванне и немного наклонил вперед.  
— Эй, больно ведь!  
— Терпи, свинтус.  
Семен взглянул на полочку, заставленную многочисленными баночками и бутылочками, и после недолгих колебаний выбрал гель для душа с ароматом манго. Любые неприятные вещи можно и нужно свести к минимуму. Поэтому во время минета он закроет глаза и представит, что во рту истекает соком экзотический фрукт, а не вражеский член. А немелодичное бульканье сверху придется игнорировать, благо проживание с мамой научило его многим полезным вещам, в том числе, вовремя отключать слух.  
— И, вообще. Как это я ничего не приносил? Я приносил молодость, красоту и обаяние. И безвозмездно тратил сексуальную энергию. Тошку, знаешь ли, совсем нелегко удовлетворить. Он у нас мальчик требовательный и капризный.  
Семен деловито выдавил немного на ладонь и медленно размазал по члену, уделив особое внимание головке. Денис судорожно выдохнул и заткнулся. Правда, ненадолго.  
— И кто-нибудь возместил мне физическое и нервное истощение? Все сам, все своими силами.  
— Денис, а зачем ты сюда таскаешься? Неужели невеста совсем не удовлетворяет? — слегка массируя член, ласково поинтересовался Семен.  
— Черт... Ну... Ты же хамишь.  
— И как ты догадался?  
— Я не хочу говорить о ней. Не надо, — простонал Денис, еще больше изогнулся, наклоняясь над ванной, и вцепился в его руку.  
И правда, хватит попусту болтать. Семен взял в горсть тугую мошонку и слегка сжал. Надо же, гладкая, ни одного волоска. Все-таки, хорошо, что Антон неумолим в вопросах бритья половых органов. Сегодня он сильно облегчил ему жизнь. После минета не придется отплевываться от волос. Может, засунуть этого типа в ванну и помыть полностью? Нет, обойдется. Слишком много чести. И вообще пора заканчивать водные процедуры.  
— Слушай, мне неудобно так стоять и вообще, — пожаловался Денис.  
— Не растаешь, не сахарный, — безжалостно ответил Семен и принялся обмывать член, аккуратно двигая нежную кожицу вдоль ствола.  
По внутренней стороне бедер, конечно же, потекла мыльная вода и намочила одежду, но Денис закрыл глаза и полностью отдался незатейливой ласке. Член пульсировал, колени дрожали и предательски подгибались, а в голове стоял сплошной туман. Как же он хотел трахаться. А пальцы у Опенгейма оказались что надо. Настоящее волшебство, а не пальцы. Ему бы хирургом работать или пианистом. И что же тогда он вытворяет ртом?  
— Ну давай, не томи. Возьми уже в рот, — сдавленно произнес Денис.  
— Попроси как следует.  
— Может, хватит ломаться, у меня уже шляпа дымится!  
Денис изумился, услышав знакомые интонации. Временами примерно так же выделывался Антон, и требовалось немало усилий, чтобы уговорить его заняться сексом. Интересно, кто у кого позаимствовал дурацкое кокетство.  
— И это все, что ты имеешь сказать? — Семен невозмутимо тискал его возбужденный член.  
— Опенгейм, почему ты такая скотина? Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал. Взял за щеку и как следует поработал языком. Достаточно?  
— Очень хочешь?  
— Да я в жизни ничего так не хотел! — раздраженно воскликнул Денис, развернулся, присел на бортик ванны и, надавив на плечи, заставил опуститься на колени. — Бери в рот.  
Семен лукаво усмехнулся, облизнул узкие губы и принялся неторопливо сосать, помогая себе ладонью. Денис зажмурился, чтобы не видеть отталкивающую хищную морду, и попытался представить Антона. Но ничего не получилось: перед внутренним взором настырно мельтешило смуглое носатое лицо, и он поразился стремительной метаморфозе, произошедшей в восприятии. Какое к черту лицо? Он же терпеть не может этого козла, упрямо цепляющегося за Антона.  
Где-то в другой реальности тело скрутило судорогой нарастающего наслаждения. Денис открыл глаза и оказался в плену темного влекущего взгляда. Семен мокро, пошло сосал головку и скользил указательным пальцем между ягодиц.  
— Нет, туда нельзя!  
Денис инстинктивно сжался, чувствуя, как ледяной волной нахлынула паника. Семен хмыкнул и отступился. Теперь никуда не денется, рано или поздно подставит задницу. Он медленно втянул член в рот, дал проскользнуть ему в горло и надавил на простату. И тогда Дениса сильно тряхнуло, как будто вывернуло наизнанку вместе с окружающим миром.

Семен выбросил зубную щетку в контейнер и тщательно прополоскал рот. Припухшие губы немного саднили. Он вытер запотевшее зеркало, взглянул на свое отражение и осторожно прикоснулся ко рту. Повезло, что не порвал. Иначе пришлось бы придумывать правдоподобную историю и выслушивать очередные причитания мамы.  
— Знаешь, Сема, ты просто мистер "Глубокая глотка". — Денис выключил воду и отодвинул шторку. — Дай полотенце.  
Семен открыл шкафчик, взял верхнее из стопки и, не глядя, протянул.  
— Ну, и где ты научился так мастерски сосать? — Прыгая на одной ноге и тряся головой, поинтересовался Денис.  
— Гастроскопия, — коротко ответил Семен.  
— Что?  
— В детстве часто болел желудок, приходилось глотать зонд и все такое.  
— Как романтично, — съязвил Денис. — Не мог соврать что-нибудь эротичное, Сема?  
— Тебе случайно не пора домой? — спросил тот.  
— И в чем предлагаешь идти?  
Денис указал на бесшумно работающую стиральную машинку, в которой стирались джинсы.  
— Я намекаю, что в гостях надо вести вежливо, иначе выставлю из дома в чем мать родила.  
— Ой.  
— Ага.  
Они перекинулись жалящими взглядами, но боевой настрой сбил звонок в дверь. Денис удивленно приподнял брови, Семен пожал плечами и пошел открывать.

Он посмотрел в глазок и сначала не поверил своим глазам. На лестничной площадке переминался с ноги на ногу Антон. Вид у него был очень несчастный и какой-то загнанный. Семен очнулся от столбняка и распахнул дверь. Антон кинулся в его объятия, уткнулся лицом в грудь и громко разрыдался.  
— Ничего себе поворот.  
Семен оглянулся и увидел взъерошенного Дениса. Из одежды на нем было только полотенце и цепочка.  
— Антоша, что случилось?  
— Я еле сбежал от нее, Сема, — всхлипывая, пожаловался тот. — Она обманула меня. Она говорила, что у нас духовная связь. Она говорила, что секс - это низменно, а Париж прекрасен в новогодние праздники.  
Он умолк и тихонько заскулил.  
— Хватить выть, — грубо сказал Денис. — Рассказывай, что случилось.  
Семен с негодованием посмотрел на него и нежно погладил Антона по голове.  
— Я верил ей, а она затащила меня в туалет и хотела изнасиловать. Прямо в аэропорту, представляешь? Меня спасло чудо, но все вещи остались у нее.  
— Бедный мой, бедный.  
Семен покачал головой и крепче сжал объятия. Он все-таки получил самый лучший подарок, какой только можно было пожелать.  
— Ничего, маленький. Теперь ты дома, в безопасности.  
— Но лимит новогодних чудес для плохих мальчиков закончился, и ты попал. Теперь тебя ничто не спасет, — нехорошо усмехаясь, сообщил Денис и, потеснив их от входа, захлопнул дверь.


End file.
